


A weird combo of smut and comfort. I call it cumfurt. Is that already a thing? idk i'm late to all this.

by MyApogee



Series: A Place Where I Fit [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyApogee/pseuds/MyApogee
Summary: Roxy makes John feel a little better.





	A weird combo of smut and comfort. I call it cumfurt. Is that already a thing? idk i'm late to all this.

**Author's Note:**

> Or "Awcosac Icic Itaat Iiltat" for short. AIII for even shorter.
> 
> \-------------
> 
> Okay, so most of the fics in this series are related but can be read on their own. But they are in a series because they are technically all connected, exist within the same universe, and will, in time, have a sort of vague story thing I have planned! I just don't know how much I'm gonna stick with / will actually write, hence why most will be set up as one-offs existing within their own little world.
> 
> This oneshot, however, is an example of something that is much more plot heavy! It is written specifically to help further some of the plans I have for future fics. Again, you can read whichever ones you want, but reading them all will give you the most comprehensive look at my web.

His exhales are subtle moans from out his parted lips. His closed eyelids twitch, just barely flicking open from time to time. He leans his head back and opens his mouth wider. And then his hand slows. It moves up and down almost idly, the tip of his dick twitching. Here it comes, you think. The money shot. You want to see it. But he stops. 

 

It’s a nice change of scenery, the human kingdom. All your favorite restaurants are in the carapace kingdom, which surprised you at first, but hey it’s great stuff, so you spent most of your time there. When you do come to the human kingdom, it’s usually the bustling city side you see. Buzzing markets, Jane’s empire. Not these outskirts. You take your time admiring the view as the number of cars gets lower and lower. Buildings turn into forests, forests turn into open plains. Eventually, a lone house pops up on the horizon. You don’t feel any wind, don’t hear any signs of life. It’s so alone out here. That pleasant sensation from seeing new sights is gone in an instant, replaced by melancholy. How can anyone live out here? How can  _ he _ live out here?

Been a long time, you suppose. A long time since you’ve visited John Egbert.

You float down, hovering a few inches off the ground in front of his door. A moment ago you were all excited to knock, ready to grab him in a big hug the moment he was in view. But this quiet has you unnerved. You forget what you were going to say. You can feel your brows furrowing with concern for John’s social health and you don’t want that to be the way he first sees you after all this time. Well, outside of snapchats of course. You pull your phone out. John still hasn’t seen your latest message. That’s why you’re here though. That’s right, you remember now. You are on a mission. And sometimes, missions involve some reckonasance. Reconasauce. Wreckina-Reconnaseance. Renaissance. Yup perfect that's the one. Renaissance.

You leave John’s door untouched and drift around to the windows. A few are curtained off. Most open up to dark, dusty rooms, uncleaned and uncared for. Is John even here? Eventually you are nearing his bedroom window. This is it, the moment of truth. What is the state of the boy? His window is cracked open and before you even reach it you can feel a soft breeze again. You smile. You reach the window. And there he is.

John looks just like you remember him. Of course he does. You were snapchatting and stuff, it’s not like he’s been completely closed off. Something about him does look a little more grown up though, as it should. His nose in particular, it reminds you of Jane’s dad. His dad too, you guess. He’s lying on his back in his bed, sheets and covers tossed aside. T-shirt folded up a little, showing his tummy. And one hand absentmindedly palming his… shit. Shit.

Your name is Roxy Lalonde and you just caught John Egbert masturbating. Great! Yup, good job, Rox, this was definitely a better idea than _ knocking _ . You could still do that. He hasn’t noticed you yet. His head is facing up to the ceiling, his eyes closed. Hand pumping his dick. The other hand outstretched, kneading his knee. Underwear and pajama shorts around his shins and ankles. And from the crack in the window you hear it. His exhales are subtle moans from out his parted lips. His closed eyelids twitch, just barely flicking open from time to time. He leans his head back and opens his mouth wider. And then his hand slows. It moves up and down almost idly, the tip of his dick twitching. Here it comes, you think. The money shot. You’ll leave after this, give him a minute or two to clean up, and then knock on his door. But first you want to see it. You shouldn’t, but you’ve come this far, right? It was just a few seconds and totally by mistake, not a big deal. Any second now he’ll cum and then you’ll go. But he stops. He drops his wrists softly to his sides, leaving his erect dick standing on its own. His chest sinks into the bed, his breath going back to normal. He tilts his head slightly away from you, open eyes glazed off and unfocused. And slowly, slowly, his dick starts to curl back down.

“What the fuck was that?” you say out loud before instantly clapping your hands over your mouth.

“Wh-ROXY!” John’s head snaps in your direction. He scrambles to gather up his pants, curling up to censor himself, promptly falling off the bed in your direction, faceplanting the covers on the floor and showcasing his exposed butt. His cheeks bounce as he manages to pull his pants over them. You open the window and rest your elbows in the frame while he flips himself upright.

“What are you doing here?” John asks. “And how much did you- never mind, I don’t want to know that one. Obviously you saw enough.”

“Yup,” you confirm. His face goes bright red.

“Then what are you doing here?”

“Can’t I visit a friend?” you ask with a smile. Honestly, you’re just happy to be talking to him like a normal person. The dread of solitude that had descended upon you earlier is lifting with each goofy movement he makes.

“Well, yeah I guess,” he says. “But you coulda knocked.”

“I was scoping the scene for intel,” you tell him.

“You were scoping  _ something _ ,” he says.

“Yeah about that, why the frick didn’t you shoot?” you ask. “That’s the good stuff my boy.”

“Oh my god,” he groans. “Can we not talk about that?”

“No that is very much a thing I wanna talk about.”

“Well  _ I  _ still wanna talk about why you chose to visit,” he says. “It’s not like my birthday or anything, so I just wanna know what made you think of me.”

“The wind blew and I thought, ‘I must see my boy’,” you tell him dramatically.

“Yeah okay, that’s very believable,” he says.

“Tbh I heard your phone broke,” you say. Spent enough time beating around the bush. As much as you like talking to John, you don’t want to forget why you came and end up leaving empty-handed.

“Where’d you hear that?” he asks.

“From Dirk.”

“Where’d  _ he _ hear that?”

“Idk.” 

“Oh. Well, it’s true, yeah. I broke it with a hammer.”

“Why the frick would you do that?” you ask.

“It was Caliborn,” John says. “He was bugging me and I got pissed off. It was stupid of me, I know.”

“Yeah kinda,” you say. “Hows about we make you a new phone so that all your non-Caliborn friends don’t get worried about ya?”

“I broke it like less than a day ago, were people actually worried? Already?”

“I dunno, probably.”

“Haha, oh okay,” he smiles. “Yeah sure, that’s fine. You gonna void me up a new phone?”

“Nah, I got a better idea,” you say. “Though it’s up to you if you’re cool with it.”

“Shoot.”

“Dirk’s been a little closed off ever since he wasn’t able to quite pick things back up with Jake,” you say. “And I’m guessing you don’t get out too much either. I think the two of you should hang out a little! Have him build you a new phone and tell him all the cool features you want and stuff.”

“Oh.” John frowns and furrows his brows. His eyes dart around and he crosses his arms. “Do I have to?”

“Really, John? Why you gotta be like that?”

“I don’t… know him… at all,” he says, the pauses implying he’s choosing his words carefully. “I met one Dirk really briefly before I changed everything, and then kinda saw him hanging out with Dave a little after. But I haven’t actually talked to this Dirk at all.”

“They’re the same Dirk, dude.”

“No, they’re not,” he says. He brings his legs a little closer to his chest, curling up ever so slightly.

“What’s this about?” you ask.

“Huh? What’s what about?”

“Why don’t you wanna see Dirk? Come on, be real with me.”

“I-It’s not him.” John’s definitely curled up by now, trying to close himself off. “It’s everyone. Well, mostly everyone. Look it’s nothing, forget I said anything.”

“Johnathon Washburn Crosby Egbert,” you say sternly.

    “That’s not my name,” he replies, deadpan.

    You push the window open more and swing into John’s room. You sit on the edge of the bed next to your balled up boy.

    “Unfurl,” you say. “Come on, legs out, arms out. Lay down body spread out like a starfish.”

    “Why?”

    “Open body language means open language language,” you say. Begrudgingly, he obeys. You lay down onto him, head in his lap, and you pat his tummy. It’s a good tummy.

    “Okay now try again,” you say. “Tell Roxy what’s bugging you.”

    “... They’re not the same,” he says. You can feel his words vibrating through his body. “Everyone. Everyone but you.”

    He stops but you don’t prod. You wait for him to continue. Eventually, he does.

    “They’re a lot like them, obviously. But this isn’t the same Dave, the same Rose or Jade. They’re from a world where I died. And me? I’m from a world where they died. Where I didn’t save them. I went through time to fix things but…”

    “...But us having diff memories than them is finally catching up to you, huh?” you volunteer.

    “Yeah,” he confirms.

    “I know it’s all kinds of weird and I don’t expect you to just get other things like losing people, but hear me out, John,” you say. “The stuff you messed with was mostly troll junk, right? And the things that changed after that was part of those three years you weren’t even there for. Okay, well, you were there but. Look. You were on a ship for three years and everyone cept space girl were someplace else. The stuff that would have happened post-retcon only didn’t happen  _ because _ retcon were things you weren’t actually privy too, right? All your friend interactions, those things happened before the changes. Which these peeps did experience same as you did. You got a glimpse of what they coulda been like with spider troll dead, but you didn’t actually do stuff with them and get to have fun times any more than you did these same people. Right?”

    “Uh, yeah, I guess…” he says. He’s staring up at the ceiling instead of looking at you. “I already sorta knew all that though.”

    “Then what’s holding you back?”

    “Holding me back?” now he looks down, into your eyes. “From what?”

    “From making some sweet  _ new  _ memories to have!” you say with a smile. “John you went through hoops to have this life, you gotta live it!!”

    “...Yeah.”

    “Look, idk what’s still mucking you up, but do me a favor and try some baby steps, ok?” You play with the little hairs of his happy trail. “You don’t know Dirk, any Dirk really. So he’s not a weird version of some good friend you lost, he’s just a dude that exists. Talk to him, expand your friend circle a bit. Or don’t, maybe you two won’t get along I have no clue. But it’s worth a shot right?”

    “Is it?” he asks.

    “Okay well getting a new phone would be a nice thing so two birds one stone,” you say. “You wanna be dumb about it, fine, in and out mission to get the objective. But if you wanna totes do me this favor by actually listening to my advice, try to strike up a convo.”

    “... I’ll try.”

    “Good! Now how abouts you do me another favor and treat yourself to actually feeling good, huh?”

    “What’s that supposed to mean?” he asks.

    “It means finish what you started, wink wonk.” You say with a wink. And a wonk.

    “Oh, uh…” he blushes, “any chance I could… get a little help with that?”

    “Shit yeah you can,” you smile. 

    You slide from John’s lap down to his thighs (making a ‘sluuunnnk’ sound in your head that you really wanna say out loud but that’d be pretty dumb, right? And also the moment has past) to reveal the little bit of chub his dick’s got built up from earlier combined with this talk and probs you stroking his belly. You palm the pantsed little guy (okay he’s not that little but you can’t keep doing parenthesis right now you are trying to get some dick), feeling the weight and the curve. John rests his hands under his head, leaning back and closing his mouth as his breathing starts getting irregular. He’s just slightly pushing his crotch up into your touch. You take that as a cue to take these pants down a notch and get to  _ work _ .

    When the hem’s pulled away, John’s dick springs up to attention, pretty erect but not as far along as it was earlier for sure. But you can fix that. You pump it slowly with one hand, feeling it get taller, thicker. Harder. John parts his lips and starts making some really cute quiet noises. But his eyes are closed tight and that’s no good. 

    “Hey, down here, John,” you say, snapping your fingers with your free hand. “You don’t gotta picture nothing, I’m right here actually doing it, it’s not just your hands right now, you know?”

    “Oh uh, yeah, sorry,” he says. He angles his head a bit to look at you and it’s dumb looking because that just aint a flattering angle for anyone really but that’s ok. His face is red and his brows are strained and he looks eager as fuck.

    “Yeah that’ll do,” you say before moving in. You tongue the base of the shaft while your hand fiddles with the top. Your palm and fingers move in short, quick motions on the head. You lick the bottom, your nose tickling that sweet tummy and your chin rubbing on his balls. You press your lips in, short wet kisses making their way up. Your fingers trail down and grip the midsection to keep his dick steady. You lick the head a few times, watching him watching you. His little gasp when you take in the tip is blessed. You get some motion going. His breathing becomes more erratic. Between his moans are quiet murmurs of ‘Roxy’, ‘Roxy’. You make your way down, tongue gliding around every inch of this dick, expanding the range of your motion. His noises get louder. He starts bucking up into you, as best he can with most of your weight still on his legs. Your fingers tickle the soft hairs and sensitive skin around his crotch. Your mouth moves down, taking all of him. His thrusts get hastier, his moans deeper, his ‘Roxy’s more desperate. 

    With the next upward movement from his base to his tip, you take your mouth off his dick and go back to jerking him with just your hand. Within seconds he cums. You’ve kept him angled pretty perpendicularly, so it spurts up in shoots, getting some decent height before falling back down around his belly button. Guess he’s been storing up quite a bit because that’s a pretty hearty amount right there, shit dude.

    John collapses into the mattress, his dick softening and his breath regularating. That’s definitely the word for that phrase, that thing you are trying to say.

    “...Thanks, Roxy,” he says.

    “No probs.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This would be weird if this was their first time doing nsfw stuff together, so just assume that isn't the case!!! People can have sex without me writing about it, Helen. You can use your imagination, HELEN.


End file.
